


Keep Me Warm

by HanniHe1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Fucking, Gen, M/M, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniHe1004/pseuds/HanniHe1004
Summary: Seventeen is on tour; Their first stop is the United States. You’ve bought tickets, booked a hotel room and everything is going as planned until a snow strom threatens to ruin everything. You find your self trapped in a freezing elevator with Kim Mingyu. Now you must do what ever it takes to stay warm.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Keep Me Warm

“ _Going up?,”_ A tall tan figure enters the elevator. You peer up from your phone to answer, only to find a six foot two, Kim Mingyu, standing only 3 feet away from you. “Uh, yeah, going up,” You respond quickly, avoiding making eye contact. 

Despite the weather Mingyu wears only a pair of basketball shorts and a white tee. On his feet you notice a pair of nike slides, revealing his perfectly pedicured toes. Without thinking you blurt out, “Omg, aren’t you cold?” 

Mingyu’s smiles wide and shyly, “Actually, I’m freezing.” You both laugh awkwardly, when the elevator suddenly come to an abrupt stop. The lights in the elevator begin to shudder and soon you are both surrounded by darkness. 

You wait in silence, when finally the emergency light flickers back on. In the dim light you can see a visibly shook Mingyu cowering in the corner. You try pushing the buttons to get the elevator car moving, but with no luck you retreat back to your spot. 

Both you and Mingyu, work frantically to reach someone outside of the elevator, but neither of you can make a call. The winter storm outside must have knocked out the power lines you assume. 

An hour passes by quickly and in the heat of the moment neither of you had felt the cold creep in. Curled up in the corner, Mingyu rubs his hands all over his body, hoping the friction would warm him up. After 20 minutes of watching him struggle you decide to offer up your coat.   
  


He tilts his head to look at you in adoration, but politely declines. You watch him suffer for ten more minutes when you decide to take matters into your own hands. “I can hug you,” you volunteer, noting the agonizing look in his eyes. Without hesitation he accepts but requests that you sit on his lap and face him so he can stick his arms inside your coat. 

Never in a million years could you have imagined straddling an idol. The cold seems to have clouded his judgement because he lays his head on your breast. You would be lying if you said you weren’t aroused by Mingyu’s arms wrapped around you body. His grip was both tight and gentle at the same time. 

Mingyu seems to be falling asleep so you comb your fingers through him hair in the effort to wake him up. “Mingyu, please don’t fall asleep,” You plead. You lift your shirt a little from the back so that his arms are in direct contact with your body warmth. 

Mingyu incoherently mumbles, so you lift his shirt up too, rubbing over his sculpted abs to transfer over your heat. He slightly wakes up and instead of being startled he begins to explore your body too. His hands travel up and down your back, and eventually he digs into your skin with his nails. His eyes are wide open now and he stares at you dead in the face. His eyes full of lust, like you had just awakened something in him. 

His hands creep to the front of your blouse, making their way to your chest. He lifts the bra over your breast, but doesn’t touch you. Instead he proceed to lift your shirt to the same level as your bra. He admires them before leaning and placing his soft lips around your now hard nipples. His tongue making tiny circles, before he nibbles away at them. A rush of heat vibrates down to your now pulsating womanhood. 

Mingyu’s sultry eyes admire your beauty as grind slowly on his dick. “Tell me what you want to do to me, sexy girl,” he teases. Your mind goes wild with thoughts of all the dirty things you had only dreamt of doing to his body. “Let me suck your dick baby,” you proposition him. 

Mingyu looks pained by your words, like he’s never yearned for something so much in his life. You give him space to stand up and he leans his body across the walls of the elevator. You kneel in front of him, only to be met by the large bulge in his basketball shorts. Slowly you pull them down to find his boxers had been missing this whole time. His beautiful tan cock stands at attention, the tip, pink and swollen.

Using absolutely no hand you flirt a little with his tip. Outlining the rim with your tongue, building up his need for your mouth. You have him wait for it, making him want it so much more. You look up at his needy eyes and you play with your nipples as he bites his bottom lip. “I’m going to fuck you so hard,” he threatens, and you can feel your own honey leak onto your panties. 

Grabbing on his shaft, you devour him; Fitting as much of his manhood into your mouth as possible. His small grunts escaping him with every pump. 

He buries his fingers into your hair and slowly jerks your head back to look at him once again. “Get up baby,” he orders, jamming you into the corner other elevator. Removing your shirt and bra first, then making his way to your jeans. Unbuttoning them, kissing your thighs as he completely removes everything but your panties. 

He stands back up, towering over you like a giant; Only to lean back down to your eye level as he slides his long fingers into your lacy under garments. Your soul escapes your body as he plays with your clit. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” he whispers heavily into your ear. 

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” he pleads this time, his fingers deep into you. “I want you to fuck me,” you purr into his ear. Unsatisfied Mingyu bites at your shoulder, “I need more, tell me what you want,” he shouts. 

“I want you to fuck me so hard daddy, make me scream,” you whisper once again moaning half way through your sentence. “Oh my fucking god that is so sexy,” his voice vibrates through your body.

Mingyu grabs a hold on your ass and places himself between both of your legs, lifting you up past the railing of the elevator. He shoves his thick, long dick into you without any warning. You cling on his neck and moan into his ear while he pounds you fast and hard into the wall. His breathing getting heavier and faster as he balls smashes into you. “Do some work baby,” he begs and you bounce up and down to his pace. He slows down, but continues to thrust into with force.

” _Cum with me,”_ he demands before pressing his lips harshly against yours. His pace picks up speed again, and now it’s Mingyu’s moans that bounce off the elevator walls. His chest presses against your bare body, as he pulls his hips down hard into you one last time. He spasm in his sweet release, as you climax at the same time. 

Mingyu places a kiss on your forehead, almost as if he’s proud of your performance. “ _That was my first time, I’m so sorry,”_ he confesses suddenly. He helps you clean up and dress yourself cautiously, treating you so delicately. Without warning the lights cut back on and he reaches his floor. You look down, awaiting his goodbye when he reaches for your hand. “ _Come, don’t leave me,”_ he says signaling to the hall. And with no hesitation you follow right behind, hoping for round two.


End file.
